


come find me

by salexectria



Series: Inquisitor Anise Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fade Sex, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sweet Angst, and seeking comfort in each other's presence despite everything, failing to resist temptation, solas and lavellan can't seem to stop finding each other in the fade, succumbing to their desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salexectria/pseuds/salexectria
Summary: "We can’t keep meeting like this," she breathed against his lips, barely able to get the words out before he swallowed them whole.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Inquisitor Anise Lavellan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. reality

“We can’t keep meeting like this,” she breathed against his lips, barely able to get the words out before he swallowed them whole. It seemed each time they met here, it became harder and harder to resist each other. “You and I both know better.”

He sighed into her mouth, “I know.”

“Then why,” her hands fisted in his tunic, “why do you seek me out when you know it will end like this?” Her hips rolled against his, pinned by his body and the stone wall at her back.

“Forgive me,” his lips trailed along the soft skin of her neck, “I cannot resist.”

“Bullshit.”

He winced.

“If dreams are all you can give me, then I don’t want them,” her voice quaked with subtle anger, attempting to resist her own temptation, “I want more, I want reality.”

He stilled in his affections, his breath dancing across her collarbone. “I can’t give you what you want.”

“Yes, you could,” she released his shirt, sliding her hands up his back to the nape of his neck, pulling him up to look her in the eyes, “please, just let me find you.”

“You and I both know better,” he echoed, “wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> making this its own separate fic, since I'm planning on adding to it during my morning commute to work


	2. rise and fall

She cursed his name, but it came out like a prayer. Wishes of annihilation replaced by adoration in this place, their sacred ground, where they don’t fight each other but their own desires. A place neither can seem to forget how to get to.

The rise and fall of his chest was soothing, their breathing in synchrony, but the way his fingers caressed her body lit every nerve on fire. The way they trailed her thighs, dipping into the valley between her legs was utterly intoxicating.

She gave up trying to fight the soft cry that clawed its way from her throat as his fingers found what they were searching for. He was always so gentle, at first. His touch feather light, teasing, testing. His mouth lingering over exposed skin, leaving goosebumps everywhere they touched. She nudged his cheek with her nose, seeking to taste him, and he just laughed, a breathless sound that sent her stomach flipping.

“We will regret this,” he said, his voice ever lilting, laced with that sorrow she could never seem to erase.

No matter how many times she kissed him.

“Then let us carry that burden tomorrow,” she chased his mouth as he propped himself up on on his elbow, gazing down upon her, “I don’t want to think about anything else tonight.”

She can only imagine what he sees as he looks down. For certain he saw the way her hair splayed out in the grass around her head, mussed by their inability to resist their affections; her cotton shirt unbuttoned and cast open, her bare chest exposed.

But could he see the desperation in her eyes, the fear she might not live to see tomorrow, the anger at him for not letting her near him in the waking world?

The way his eyes mirrored how she felt gave her all the answers to questions she didn’t want to ask.

“So much for not wanting dreams,” he said, his jab had no true weight behind it.

Her hands held his bare shoulders with a vice grip, urging him to press closer, a temptation he succumbed to.

“Take me,” she whispered into his eager mouth, a traitor to her own mind.

“And so he did,” he returned, her heart twisting at his use of her words the last time she had truly seen his face.

She couldn’t be mad at anyone but herself, for she was dreaming again. And this time, it was she who had sought him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you'd like to see something specific happen in the fade, feel free to drop me a prompt here or on tumblr


End file.
